What if Tris didn't join Dauntless?
by emmalampe04
Summary: What if tris never choose Dauntless, Never dated Four? What if Four fell in love with a different girl? What if Four and Eric liked the same girl? What would happen if all of this were true? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. What would happen if Tris didn't choose Dauntless? Would Four end up dating someone else? What if Eric and Four both liked the same girl? This is rated T, for some mild language, violence,drama and romance. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1- New year, equals new initiates.**

**Four's POV**

Great another group of new initiates. It's nice to be out of the computer room. It's fun to train the initiates, but some years they can just be a pain. I hope this year isn't one of those groups. I think to myself. You ready, Four? Lauren asks me. When aren't I ready Lauren I say back. She laughs. we are in the pit, waiting for the first initiate to jump off and land in the net. All of a sudden we hear a scream and then a laugh, as the first initiate hits the net. I reach my hand out for them to help them get out. To my amazement, the first jumper is a girl from Abnegation, which surprises me, I wasn't even the first jumper. She is beautiful too. She has striking green eyes, and long wavy brown hair. She is so pretty, and she probably doesn't even know how beautiful she really is. A stiff, the first jumper! Lauren exclaims. Ignoring Lauren, What's your name? I ask her. Katr-, Kat. She says confidently. First jumper Kat I say. Welcome to dauntless, I tell her. I hear another scream as another body hits the net. Kat jumps off, and goes to stand by Lauren.

After all of the initiates have jumped Lauren starts giving her speech. I grab the list off initiates from the table and go threw the list.

Abnegation-Kat

Erudite-Trenton

Candor- Lexi

Candor- Jared

Erudite- Isabelle

Candor- Blake

Amity- Garett

Erudite- Zander

Amity- Gabby

Amity- Brenna

This is going to be an interesting year, I think to my self. We have three transfers from Amity, and a girl from Abnegation. This is Four. I hear Lauren say. He will be instructing the transfers, and I will be training the Dauntless-born initiates. Got it. We heard a few yeses, and a few nods of heads.

Alright, I say I am walking with the transfers. I hear a few comments behind me about how dark and dreary it is down hear, then I hear someone say that it's beautiful. i turn around and see it was Kat. Then again, this all must be so new from her since she was from Abnegation. She seems almost familiar, from when I lived in Abnegation, but then again I could just be mistaking her for someone else. She is two years younger than me so we couldn't have been in the same classes, and I wasn't that social, because it was considered selfish.

After I gave the rest of the tour I went in the pit for dinner. I was about to go sit by Zeke, Shauna, and Eric. Until I saw Kat sitting with the other initiates. I decided to go sit by them for two reasons. One to be nice and to get to know them. But mostly because I wanted to be by Kat. Whats so different about her from all of the other dauntless girls, that I can't stop thinking about her? I sit down by Kat. Hi, four, wat's up? She says. Gosh, her voice is so beautiful, she sounds like an angel. Snap out of it four. She's an initiate, and she's younger than you. Nothing much I reply. You've never really had cake? Gabby asks. No, never. Kat replies. You need to have some, it's one of the best things in the world. She laughed at that. Maybe I'll have to try some. She said. I turned around and saw Eric looking at us. For a moment, I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his face. Is he jealous of me, we're just having a friendly conversation.

**Eric's POV**

Why the heck is four sitting with the stiff? I ask. Who knows. Zeke says Maybe he's just trying to get to now the initiates, Eric. Right, I think in my mind. He likes her, I think to myself. Why does he like all of the girls I like? That's it four. Kat will end up dating me. She will fall in love with me. I will not loose. I love her more than he does. She will be mine, she will be mine. He can't just steal her away from me, just because he was a stupid stiff to.

**Four's POV**

After dinner, I say goodnight to the initiates, and head back to my room. It was actually fun sitting with the initiates. We had fun conversations about normal things. Kat tried cake, and I fell more and more in love with her every moment I was with her. Did I just think that I love her? I did, and I mean it. I laid down and thought of how tomorrow would play out. We are going to start with knives tomorrow. I would make sure that Kat would be kept safe, no matter what we did. I fell asleep that night with one word in my head. Kat.

**Thank You for reading! I will try to update daily, or every other day. Please, Please, Please comment anything. And please give me suggestions and anything you think should happen in the story. I will try to put in all requests. Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 KNIVES**

**Author's Note- I do not own any of these amazing characters, except for Kat, and the rest of the Transfer Initiates, I wish I did. I give all inspiration and** Credit** to Veronica Roth for writing such an amazing book series.**

**Kat's POV**

I woke up, the first day of training. This will be fun. I just need to survive all three stages of initiation. I came here as an escape, and I will succeed. I thought to myself. I got up and got dressed in a black tank top, a pair of black jeans. It was weird not wearing gray or covering all of my skin, but it was nice. I was forced by Gabby to have my hair done in a braid and makeup on my face. The green eyeliner made my eyes look bigger, I looked pretty. Gabby, Isabelle, Jared, and I all walked into one of the training rooms. There were weapons all over the wall, targets on one side of the room, punching bags on another, and in the middle, there was a huge fighting ring. In the ring, Eric and Four were fighting. For the moment I thought that Eric was going to win, because Four was on the ground, on his knees. Eric's fist came down about to hit Four. I bit my lip hard. I didn't want my instructor to get hurt. Until, I realized that Four wasn't on the ground anymore. He was on his feet, and kicked Eric in the side hard. Eric fell, clutching his side. I'll get you back for that one Four. He spat at Four. You think you're gonna beat me next time? He asked Eric. Yes, I will Four. I will not loose to you. He said then got up and walked out of the room.

Alright, Initiates, grab three knives from the table over there, and pick a target. Four said calmly. We ran to get knives I grabbed three and stood by a target. Four stood by the target next to me. This is how you throw a knife. He said. He did this for a few minutes, then told us to try to throw a few. The first time I missed, and Trenton made some sly comment about how stiff's weren't good at anything. At first I didn't care until he started throwing out more comments about how lame Abnegation is. I put down my knives calmly, walked over to Trenton. he turned around and told me to move, and threw another knife. I then tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was about to say another stupid comment. When I punched him in the jaw, and kicked him hard in the side, like I saw Four do moments earlier. He screamed in pain and everyone turned around to watch us, even Four. Trenton was about to punch me until I dodged the throw. What the hell, he said. Four shouldn't she get punished for punching me, it's the most logical thing to do. If I wanted to do the logical thing, I would have chosen Erudite, wouldn't I. No, she won't get punished. You provoked her, and you then got what you deserved. Four than punched him in the jaw again, and walked away. Trenton then gave me an ice cold glare.

Just then Eric came threw the door with and ice pack on his jaw. He saw Trenton clutching his side, me smirking by my target, Four laughing softly and all of the other initiates laughing, gasping or making comments. What the hell is going on. He said. I saw Eric and stopped smirking everyone in the room stood still. Except Four, what's up Eric? He asked still laughing. What happened to Trenton? Oh, you missed it. He was making stupid comments about Kat and her old faction. So, she came up to him, punched him in the jaw, and kicked him in the side. Then he tried to punch her and she dodged it. Then he was trying to tell me what to do, and how to punish her. So, I punched him in the jaw again, and walked away. Four said. All of that happened in the ten minutes I was out getting an ice pack? Eric asked Four. Yep, and that is why he is so hurt. Four said quickly after that. Nice going Kat, I didn't know that stiff's could be that strong. I mean she beat up a boy. Your ranking may go up for this stiff.

**Eric's POV**

I was impressed that Kat had beat up Trenton, I expected him to be one of the higher rankings in the end. Maybe I was wrong if he could get beat up by a girl. After half an hour of the initiates throwing knives. I had an idea. Kat is gorgeous, and pretty good with knives, but what about under pressure. What if someone she knew was in front of the target. Initiates, I said happily. If this plan of mine worked. Four would be hurt and hate Kat, then I would come in and get to know her and sooner or latter we'd be dating. I'm going to pick one lucky initiate to see how good they are with knives, by having them throw at the target, while Four stands in front of it. What. I hear Four say. When did I agree to this? He asks. Well, Four I'm a Dauntless leader so you need to do what I ask of you. Fine. Four says. Go stand in front of the target, Four. I snap. He does. Alright then we need an initiate. Hmmm... eni, meni, mini, Kat. I say. Me? She asks, confused and surprised. Yes, go grab three knives and go by the target Four is standing at. Everyone gather round. I say. The initiates join me behind Kat. Start Kat. I say. She throws the first knife, it hits the board about five inches away from his head. Darn it! I think to myself just a little to the right. She throws again. It hits above his head. A little lower, Four and she could have killed you. I say I'm not worried. He says back smiling. She throws the last one it goes low and cuts his pants. A little scratch, that's it! I think to myself. Crap, I hear Four say. I like these pants. You owe me Kat. No, I think this was to make them hate each other. Not to get more alone time or make them more friends. Nice throw, I hear Four tell her. Thanks, she says back. I'm sorry I hit your leg the knife slipped, I didn't mean to. She starts crying. I didn't mean to hurt you either Four. I'm sorr-. I didn't hear her finish her apology. I turn around and I see that Four and Kat are hugging. He let go of her and said it was okay, no one else was paying attention. They were talking about how good her throws were. When she looks up, she's blushing. She then ran to the group of the rest of the initiates, as they walk out of the training room, leaving only me and Four. I walk up to Four. What was that? I ask. What was what? He asks me. You know what's what. You just hugged Kat. I have no idea what your talking about. He said. Yes you do. I snap. She's an initiate, she's younger than you, and you're her instructor. You're just mad that I hugged her, because you're jealous. he says. No, I'm not. I don't like her, I don't love her, because she's small, weak, and a fricken stupid stiff! I scream. Just then I turn around, and see that Kat is at the door. She just heard our whole conversation, and now she's crying. I made her cry. Kat! I scream, but she's already out the door. Four, did you see she was there the whole time, and failed to mention it to me?! Yes, I did know she was there Eric. I thought she should know what you really think about her you fricken jerk. He says and then walks out the door. Dang it! I actually love her, and now she thinks that I hate every single thing about her. I just messed up big time, and Four just went to go comfort her. It should be me comforting her not him. Four is going to regret what he just did. I swear it.

PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGESTIONS!:))) What do you guys think about the whole little Kat/Four I put in. Oh and the knife throwing I knw its like divergent but... I switched it. And Eric just being the diabilical jerk we all know and hate.

ERIC: WHAT COME ON NOT EVERYONE HATES ME.

FOUR: YOU DID JUST MAKE KAT CRY JERK

KAT: YEAH YOU CALLED ME AA STUPID FRICKEN STIFF!

ME: SEE WE ALL THINK YOU'RE A JERK


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- Comfort and Tattoos.**

**Gabby's POV**

You guys gotta admit that throwing knives was fun. Isabelle said as we were walking to the pit for dinner. Okay, knives were fun but I suck. I hear Jared say. It was more entertaining when Kat punched Trenton. We all started laughing. Yeah, I say. I thought for sure he was gonna be ranked first. I guess he's weaker than we thought he is. Then we got another show when Kat was throwing knives at Four, I really thought he was gonna get severely hurt. I say. Who knew stiff's could be good with weapons. Izzy says. I was surprised too, I say. Where's Kat anyway, I thought that she was right behind us? Jared asks. Maybe she forgot something in the training room and went back to get it. I suggest. All of a sudden, someone runs past me and hits my shoulder. Hey, watch where your going. I say frustrated. I'm sorry, I hear. Kat, is that you? What happened, to your face? I ask concerned. Oh, I..I was crying. She says quietly. Why, wait who the heck made you cry. I will personally, beat them. Isabelle says. Umm... she whispers, you can't beat them up. She says. Was it Four? I ask her quietly. No, no it wasn't Four. It was... Who? It was Eric. Eric made you cry, what the heck did he do to you? She told us what happened. Wait a minute, I hear Jared say. He called you weak, and a stupid fricken stiff? Yes, she barely makes out. That jerk, I say. What the heck is wrong with him. I don't know she says, but I officially hate Eric! She yells. Hey it's going to be okay I tell her. We'll all get through initiation, I swear it. Hey, Isabelle says. I know what will make you feel better. What's that? Kat asks. Well, after dinner we were all planning to go and get a tattoo and a piercing, wanna come with? Izzy says hopefully. No, way, I will not damage my body with tattoos or piercings! She screams. Come on, we're all getting them. Jared says. Um... all right fine, but I'm only getting a small tattoo. Alright, suit yourself. I say. Now, let's go eat.

**Kat's POV**

I was surprised that Four didn't come and sit down by us today. Wait why am I thinking about Four, he's just my instructor. I'm still scared about getting a tattoo though. Abnegation never had temporary tattoo's. As a kid I always thought that it would be cool to get one, but I never had dream that I would join Dauntless and would get a real tattoo. Then again I never thought that I would join Dauntless either. After dinner, Jared, Izzy, Gabby, and I went to the tattoo parlor. All right Four here all done. I leaned in to see what kind of tattoo he got, but couldn't tell what it is. Thanks Tori, I heard him say. I wonder what he got as a tattoo. Ugh, not again he's an instructor, I'm an initiate, it's none of my business. Wait, Tori, that was the Dauntless lady who gave me my aptitude test. Tori, I say quietly. Huh, she says and turns around. Katrina, is that you? You choose dauntless. Yeah, I did. Can I get a tattoo of a butterfly on my left wrist? Yeah, come back here. Oh, yeah I go by Kat now. Oh, sorry didn't get the list of transfers yet. So, do you think you made the right choice? I mean choosing Dauntless. She asked me. Yeah, I say it feels more and more like home every day. That's good. She says. You'll like it here I know it. Tori, I ask. Yeah what's up? She asks me. Eric, is he always, such a jerk? Yeah, he has been since I first met him when he was your age. He hated Four. Really, Four and Eric were in the same group. I asked her. Yeah, at first they were really close friends, until Four got ranked higher than him. he snapped after that hated everyone, especially stiff's. Oh, I just thought that he's always been a huge jerk. After I got my tattoo, I got a purple nose piercing along with Isabelle. I officially felt Dauntless, I felt the part, and now I also looked the part. All I need to do now is pass initiation.

**Four's POV**

I'm happy, that Kat has good friends that take care of her. I was going to go and comfort her. Util, I saw she already was getting comfort from her friends. I decided to go get another tattoo after that. I finally finished the tattoo on my back with the Amity symbol on the bottom. Before I left, I saw that Kat and her friends were going to get tattoos and piercings. Also, that Kat was looking at me. Why was she looking at me? Does she like me, in the way that I like her. I kept wondering this all of the way back to my dorm. I want to know if she feels the same way I feel about her, but if she doesn't. I would just scare her away, and ruin our chances of ever being a couple. I need to wait, maybe she'll show signs latter on. I wonder what Eric will do now, since he ticked of Kat, extremely ticked off. All I know is that whatever he does, he won't hurt her ever. He won't use her, or give her lower scores, and most importantly, he will never ever hurt her in any way ever again. If he ever makes her cry again, he will regret ever joining Dauntless in the first place. I swear Kat, I will protect you. No matter what.

**Tori's POV**

This is bad, really bad. Why did Kat pick Dauntless. I told her to pick a safer faction, where it would be less likely that they would find out what she is. Why didn't she listen to me? She can't be found out. Ugh... she'll need to control her divergence, if she wants to survive initiation. Someone will find out about her, and it better not be Eric, or another Dauntless Leader. Eric hates her already, because she's a stiff, but if he finds out that she is one of the divergent rebels, he'll kill her. She will not randomly disappear, like my brother, because he was divergent. She's strong enough to pass initiation. I know it. I will need to explain everything to her and soon, or she won't survive stage two. I'm just relieved that there are no other divergent initiates, except for one of the dauntless born, but they won't notice, because his is weaker. But, her's is strong, stronger than anyone's I've seen so far.

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS FOR THAT. Ummm... I may or may not be able to get up as many chapters. These next 2 days because of Christmas. I will try to get as much done as I can and remember to comment and give me ideas. I take all sorts of ideas and will try to get them in. LOVE YA!**

**Kat- Merry Christmas all of our loyal fans and followers.**

**Four- What she said! **

**Eric- Merry Christmas!**

**Me- Eric, what are you doing here you're still a jerk in my book! and who invited you?**

**Eric- Shut up I'm a Dauntless leader, so I can tell you what to do!**

**Me- Have an amazing Christmas/ Hanukkah, and stay tuned for chapter 4! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Guns and Roses.**

**AN- I don't own Divergent, or any of the divergent charterers I put in. Veronica Roth owns Divergent. Enjoy! Oh... I got my first comment today, and I was really excited because it was my first comment and it was really rude. Whoever they were said F- NO! I just really wan't to know if it's that bad, or if you don't like the idea and I should stop please let me know.**

**Four's POV**

I wake up, day two of training. I couldn't stop thinking of Kat last night. I really need to try not to fall in love with her. I must keep my distance. a voice in the back of my head keeps telling me, but I ignore it. I will keep thinking about her and protecting her. I promised I would last night, and I don't break my promises. I showered, and got ready and head out to grab a muffin and go set up the guns and targets for the initiates. I hope that Eric doesn't pull some insane stunt with me, Kat and a gun, or we're all probably in trouble. Once I finish, the initiates come in the door laughing. What's so funny? I ask curiously. Oh, Lexi says. We were just planning what to do latter on, and decided it would be fun to play Candor or Dauntless, and Jared said we should invite Eric. Then Gabby said no way, he'd probably try to make us hurt each other, or go jump off the chasm. So we all started laughing, and agreed not to invite Eric. It is kinda funny, and he probably would make you guys jump off the chasm, if you really ticked him off. They all start laughing again. Until they see Eric come in the door. Then they all go quiet, but some just look at Eric, and just smirk. . Did I miss something Four? Nope you didn't miss anything. I say with a smirk on my face. I see Kat give him a deadly look as he walks past her. Alright initiates, today you will be learning how to shoot a gun. Why do we need to learn how to shoot a gun. I mean you guys are gonna teach us how to fight without weapons. I hear the Amity boy, Garrett ask. Because, I hear Kat say. Guns are easier to use, and are efficient to have on you if attacked, so you can use it fast. I'm impressed, a girl from abnegation knows why and none of you who use to be Erudite, said nothing. I say smirking. I wonder, is she Divergent? If so, I need to keep an extra close eye on her. Right Four, I hear. Who just said that that? I think to myself. Right Four, I turn around it was Eric. Right, I say. Anyways, initiates, go stand by a target and a gun, don't go pointing guns at yourself or each other. They are fully loaded and will kill you, if you act like an idiot. I say. I won't have a problem with that. I hear. I turn around, and sure enough it's my least favorite initiate, Trenton. Why is that? I snap at him. Because, he says. I use to be in Erudite, and you said don't be an idiot. So, that's kinda impossible for me, because I came from the faction of intelligence, and we are not dumb or idiots. Really, I say. This gives me an idea. Alright, I say. If you can hit the target four out of six times, you can leave and have a free day for the rest of the day. If you fail. I smile. Everyone else gets half of a day, and you get a full day alone in here with Eric. Also, you may not attend the Candor or Dauntless latter tonight. I finish. He just looks at me. Are you serious? He asks me. Yes, I say. One hundred percent serious. And if I say no, he asks me. If you say no, you get to go and hang over the chasm for four no six minutes. He looks at me again, but now his face is as white as a sheet Yes, I am serious. Fine, he says I'll shoot the gun. He goes up to the target and shoots twice and makes it. He shoots two more times and misses. Yes, I silently think in my head. Please miss, please miss. He shoots, and makes it. Damn. I think to myself. He fires the last bullet and misses. Crap he says. Alright, now everyone else, grab a gun and start shooting. I say.

Everyone was alright at guns. Most of them would hit the target at their second or third time. Only one of the initiates hit on their seventh time, but it was Garrett, the boy from Amity. Kat was amazing, she was the only initiate who hit the center of the target. I was relived that Eric wasn't felling like trying to get me killed today. Alright, I say. Let's go everyone. Trenton stay by your target, and keep shooting, and Eric you get tot stay in here with him, because I need to watch the rest of these initiates. I left Eric and Trenton alone and started to take the initiates back to their room, until. Hey, Four. I hear from behind me. It's Jared. What's up, Jared? I ask him. Well, a few of us were wondering if you'd like to join in on our game of Candor or Dauntless latter on? Um... who's all gonna be there? I ask. Oh, all of the initiates. Yeah, sure that'll be fun. What time? I ask nervously. Seven-thirty, see you there Four. He says and then they leave into their room. I start walking back to my room. What the Hell, did I just get myself into? I ask myself. I mean what if questions come up like who do you like, or what faction did you come from, or things about my past. I'm screwed. Well, I can't back out now. Oh, well, at least I get to see Kat more. This will end up being fun. I know it will. Once I get back to my room. I decide I need to do something so Kat know's that I like her. But how can I do it secretly, so she doesn't know who I am. I'll send her roses, that's it. I know it's kind of sweet, but I don't want to send her something like a gun, or a knife. I go out and by a dozen roses, and start heading to the initiates room. I put a card in saying To Kat, Love ?. She'll never know. I put the roses on the doormat, knock on the door quickly, and run in the opposite direction, but far enough that I can see her reaction. And, sure enough Kat opens the door, and picks them up, and walks back inside. I hear all of the girls screaming about who's it is and then Gabby comes over, and tells everyone it's for Kat. I hear more squealing, and start walking back to my room.

**Kat's POV**

I open the door, and find a bouquet of roses is it? I hear Isabelle ask. No one, just a bunch of roses. I say. OMG, who are they for. Gabby asks me with excitement. She grabs them out of my hand, and says there for you Kat. My first thought is who sent these, to me?! NO! That has to be wrong, I'm just a transfer from Abnegation, no one could ever like me. I yell. Could they? I ask doubtfully. It wasn't one of you, that did this as a prank?! No, way, they all say in unison. Well, then who the hell, sent these to me? Who knows, Jared says, but now we definitely know that someone in Dauntless, loves Kat. I laugh. Who knows, I bet it was a dare, or a joke. No one could ever like me. I swear. I say truthfully. All right, Isabelle says. But, I'd just observe the Dauntless members, try to figure out who sent them. Okay, I will. I say. No one could ever like me, I think to myself. No, I'm just a little girl from Abnegation, no Dauntless could ever like, or even love me.

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORTISH CHAPTER, AND I AM SOOOO SORRY, THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS, AND WAS KINDA FRUSTRATED AFTER THAT COMMENT! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT DOWN BELLOW, AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! LOVE YA :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - Truth or Dare**

**A/N- I'm going to keep working on this, I got another comment that said that this is awesome and to keep it up. I am Shouting out to InfinteFandoms, for saying that. I am sooooo verry sorry I've been MIA for like two and a half weeks. One word, School, and it sucks! I do not own Divergent or any of the characters, except mine! Otherwise I'd be Veronica Roth, which I'm not! ENJOY!**

** Four's POV**

I wake up the next morning, tired. Then I remember, that today is Saturday, day off. Great, why did I even say I would come to truth or dare. Oh, well, they won't do anything to their instructor, unless the want hell to pay in training. I get ready for the day and head over to the initiate's dorm room. Then I see Zeke coming down the hallway. He asks me to come zip ling with some other Dauntless. I say no and keep walking. Heights, one of the things I'm deathly afraid of. I walk up to the door, and knock. Kat opens the door. She looks beautiful like always. Brown hair, up to her shoulders, green eyes... Wait, stop. Gosh, how can I be so easily distracted. Hey Four, she says. Come in. I see all of the other initiates in a circle. Were you guys waiting for me to show up? Yeah, gabby says. We thought that it would be more fun when you got here so we waited. I sat down, and Gabby started. Trenton, truth or dare. She asked. Dare, I'm no pansycake. Wait, did you just say pansycake? I asked. Yeah, he said. I heard one of the dauntless borns say it. Never say that word. I said. Pansycake, is basically another word for wimp or coward. The dauntless, decided that it would be a useful word to call other people. That, was three years ago. Now, it's stupid, and no one says it. Oh, they all said. Okay, Gabby says. Trenton I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge. Wait, what? That challenge sucks, and I hate cinnamon. Even better, I hear someone say. Jared gets up and grabs a spoon and cinnamon. Trenton takes and groans. Then puts it in his mouth and swallows it. He looks hilarious, and I realize that Isabelle is videotaping the whole thing. He gets up and drinks like a gallon of water then sits back down. Priceless, Isabelle says, as she puts away her camera. Wait, you got that on video? Trenton asks. Yep, the whole thing. She says happily. After Zander kisses Brenna, Lexi proposes to Eric, and Kat ran around saying she was a sparkly unicorn, with a tutu on, she called my name. Truth or Dare, Four? She asked me. Dare. I say with confidence. There is no way Kat would make me do something embarrassing. I dare you to go out in the hall, and the first person you see. You have to go up to them and make a big scene and then sing to them We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift. She finishes with a grin on her face. Well, that proved my suspicions wrong. I guess I won't mess with a stiff anymore. Fine, I say and get up. I walk out the door, and lucky me, the first person I see, is Eric. Crap. I go up to him, with the initiates watching from the door laughing. Eric, I say. What do you want Four? He asks me. What is wrong with you, how could you do this to me. Going and cheating on me. We are never getting back together. Then, I started singing.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

I finish and then slap him hard, and run back to the group of laughing initiate's.

You know, Lexi says. We just dared you to sing, you didn't need to punch him. Yeah, I know. Punching him was just for my benefit. Well, she says. Then good going Four. Why does Eric hate you anyway? She asked me. Why is she so curious? Um... I say, trying to figure out how to explain it to her. Lets just say that once I got ranked first, he hated my guts after that, and still does. Oh, she says. And then walks away. I sigh, I don't need initiates knowing more about my past than they need to. We go back in and sit down. Alright Four, you go. Jared says. Hmmm... I say, debating on who I should torture and humiliate. Alright, Gabby, truth or dare? I asked her. I don't know, she said. If I choose dare, you'll probably humiliate me. But, if I say truth, I'll probably have to spill a embarrassing secret. But, I'll say truth. She finishes. Okay, I say Gabby, I dare you to tell us who you like. Okay, I like Kat, and Isabelle, and-. No, I say. I mean who you like like. She gives me a death glare, and sighs. Fine, I kinda like... What was that? I ask. I didn't hear you. Fine, I like Jared! She screams. Everyone laughs and she blushes. Jared gets up, comes over to her, and kisses her for at least a full minute. You like me to? She asks him. I've liked since the first time I saw you. He says and kisses her again. He sits down next to her, and they hold hands. I wish I could say my feelings like that to Kat, bold, fearless. But, I couldn't. After about half an hour, there was more singing, by Trenton, Isabelle, and Zander. Garett, had to go into the pit, and do the chicken dance. And then it came back to me. Okay, Four. Truth or Dare? Garett asks me. Truth, I say. Alright, he says. Who do you like? Dammit, screw me for saying truth. Do I lie? I can't tell them the truth, I mean the girl I like is sitting right across from me. I come up with this. You wouldn't know her. I say. Bowl Crap, Trenton says. We've been here for almost a week now, someone in this room must know her besides you. They all nod, and I, am backed into a corner. Damn, damn, damn. I think to myself. I am about to lie and say Lauren, until. Zeke, and some of the Dauntless born's come into the room, and start spraying fricken silly string at us. Thank God. I am saved by silly string. I make for the door, while the initiates are getting attacked. I get to my room, ten minutes latter, tired and relived. That was some of the most fun, I've had in a while, until almost saying I freakin like Kat. I sigh, change, and climb into bed. I will end up telling her my feelings sooner or later. I'm just nervous, what if she doesn't like me in that way, or if she think it's weird. All I know right now, is that I like her a lot, and I just need to hope that she feels the same way about me.

**Okay, I again am sooooo sorry, for going MIA for the last few weeks, like I said I fricken HATE SCHOOL! Eighth grade sucks! But, thank you again for reading and for those of you who are following along with this story. I love you all, and stay tuned for chapter 6!**


End file.
